Blaze's First High-School Dance
by SS Killroze
Summary: Blaze goes to her first 9th grade dance with at her new school with her best and only friend Silver. You wouldn't guess who gave her her first dance! Hint: it wasn't Silver! Let me know if you want this to be extended! (rewritten story now with better editing)


Bouncy pop music blasted from the speakers of the dj booth with many party patrons dancing their own peppy dances to the wonderful, spirit swelling music. Many party decorations lined the walls and some hung from the high gymnasium ceilings. On the walls were tables serving concessions of all kind: cakes and candies, fruit punch and sodas, miniature burgers and chips with dip. The air was full of laughter and happy vibes that would make even the most introverted soul wanting to get up and dance… well except for one, kind of.

Blaze had her back against the wall watching the dancing bodies with envy but she wouldn't show it. She wanted to dance, but she didn't want to dance alone. Beside her is her best friend Silver the Hedgehog, he convinced her to come to the 9th grade dance with the excuse saying "You're only in 9th grade once!" But the whole time he barely danced nor did he asked her to dance. She looked at him from the side, he was looking nervous, looking at the dancers as well as if he would join them if he could.

She returned her amber eyes on the dancers with her eyes scanning everyone. She only been in this school for a couple of weeks and the only friend she managed to make was Silver; which she is grateful for, they were alike in ways: they were both introverts- now thinking about it in more depth Blaze realized that that was the only thing they had in common. She was mature, level headed and temperamental (somewhat), while he was naïve, immature at times, and somewhat awkward.

She sighed as she continued to watch the funny dances of some of the dancers until her eyes fell on a blue hedgehog she recently met before in the hallways when she first attended the school.

**[Flashback]**

Blaze was walking quite briskly looking back and forth from the hallway numbers and a number on a piece of paper she was holding that told her where homeroom was located. She heard laughter and some people talking loudly ahead of her, she looked up to see who it was for a split second to see a tall, blue hedgehog, a beautiful pink hedgehog, a burly red… fellow, and a yellow fox walking and laughing amongst each other.

Before she could glance back down to her paper the blue hedgehog fellow noticed her, "Hey there! It's good to see faces around here!" he broke away from his group to her to greet her personally. His group stopped for him as he stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Hi there, th'name's Sonic the Hedgehog, what's yours?" He wore a kind grin that basically spelled 'friend' on his face.

She looked up at him surprised that he just came right up and greeted her despite her being a total stranger. She shyly shook his hand; he could tell that she was a shy one so he decided not to talk too much.

"Hello, I'm B-Blaze-" she said quickly.

"Aight cool! Nice meeting you Blaze, seeyah around!" he said as he jogged back to his friend, wrapping an arm around the fox and resuming their conversation as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Her eyes followed the hedgehog until he rounded a corner. She didn't know what to think until she looked back down to her paper just as the bell rang. "Ahh!" she exclaimed as she started to run down the hallway to quickly locate her room.

**[End of flashback]**

The blue hedgehog was dancing with his friends in a group, that large friendly grin flashing his pearly white teeth; his movements were fluid and flawless as though he was the wind. He briefly turned around to dance with another one of his friends; the pink hedgehog who she now knows as Amy since Amy Rose she is the head cheerleader on the junior varsity team. They both were moving fluidly as they weaved around each other, dancing to the music and enjoying themselves. A pang of envy was felt by Blaze as she watched, for part of her wanted to dance with someone, she was about to ask Silver herself but she decided against it.

The song then ended and the blue hedgehog fist bumped his friends and left to go and get a drink as the next song started up.

He drank his drink quickly as he tapped his foot the beat of the song. The new song was a really old school type of song that had a swing to it, wonderful for dancing and singing to. Sonic's eyes looked around as he drank his drink until his eyes fell towards Blaze's direction. His eyes widened for a second as he finished his drink, he put it down and slightly jogged over to her. Blaze's heart pounded as she pleaded in her heart for him not to ask her to dance, but at the same time, this is a dance…

He reached her wearing that usual big smile as always, "Hey Blaze- Blaze right?" He tilted his head slightly as he asked for confirmation.

Blaze nodded her head, "Yes, you remembered, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just over here about to ask you to dance with me!" he had a big grin on his face as he stuck his hand out, much to Silver's dismay beside Blaze.

Blaze looked almost speechless at first; instinctively she tried to think of an excuse. "But I- I don't know how to dance-"

"It's okay the music and I will teach you!" He still wore that smile.

"I- I-" Blaze stammered. She wanted to have fun, but, with Sonic? With as popular he is, is she even worthy to dance with him? There are tons of other popular girls he could have chosen; Amy Rose to name one, Sally Acorn to name another! She is barely known within the school since she generally doesn't talk to anyone around.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her away to the center of the floor with his other friends. Her eyes widened _center floor?! Wait, Wait, Wait! Please not the center floor! _Her nerves were on fire as Sonic continued to lead her away to the center floor.

"Welcome back Sonic!" said a yellow fox next to Sonic, "Who's this? Wait is that that same cat we ran into a few weeks back?" The fox said as he danced to the swing music.

"Yeah!" Sonic yelled back over the music, he started to dance to the swinging tone of the song, his hips, his arms, and his legs, all moving in sync. Blaze was too afraid to move, so many people could be able to see her easier now that she was in the center of attention with Sonic- with Sonic's reputation not helping at all either. She wanted to back away slowly and become one with the wall so everyone's eyes wouldn't be on her.

"Come on Blaze, try to do what I do." He said with a reassuring smile, he stopped dancing then simply stepped side to side to the beat; Blaze mimicked him rather stiffly at first, her cheeks was rosy and she was starting to sweat. He noticed and smiled at her, "Let loose a little bit, you're too stiff as a table!" He lightly teased her but with his tone, his caring eyes, and friendly smile she knew he didn't mean any harm for it. She took a deep breath and loosened up.

"Great job!" he said as he now started to swing his arms side to side following the swing; she mimicked. "Good!" he praised her, "Now start adding your own little style to it!" he closed his eyes and had a little hop in his steps, now integrating his shoulders and arms more into the swinging, bouncing them a little. He looked totally at harmony with the song. She then, although still nervous, started to add her own little style to it.

She swung her arms to the beat, adding perk to her steps, moving her head some more. Her body felt one with the music now, and it made her happy; excited to learn some more moves. Amy then came from the crowd to join Sonic's side as he danced. He opened his eyes and noticed Blaze now dancing. "See! Look at you, your dancing is great already! Saying you don't know how to dance." He laughed and Blaze started to blush but smiled some more.

"Oh hey Amy!" Amy said hey back and observed Sonic's new friend dancing in front of him, she smiled and waved at her. "Blaze is it? Come on honey move your hips some more!" She demonstrated by dancing her own style of the swing but incorporating her hips into the dance as well as her feet, her hands, arms, and head. "Your momma gave it to yah right? Then use it!" She smiled as Blaze shyly looked nervous again but she tried it anyways and after doing it for some time she got it down packed.

"That's what I'm talking about Blaze! Now let's get down!" he said with indefatigable enthusiasm. He took her hands, much shock to her, as the song escalated and the tempo rose just a bit. He swung their arms side to side with joy written as plain as day across his face. She couldn't help but be happy, she smiled a big smile and laughed with him as they danced fluidly; in sync; as one around the center floor. Many of Sonic friends smiled as Sonic danced with his new friend around, leading her to new moves. Many, many eyes were on them now as they pranced around, but Blaze didn't care anymore, they were in their own zone as they danced about.

Blaze's lavender and white dress flowed around as Sonic spun her around, their shiny shoes sliding across the floor with finesse as they moved around like water; fluidly and with grace. The song filled her ears with it's alluring sounds, filling her soul with happiness and joy overflowed from her heart as they swung left to right and around and around. The instruments in the song quickened and went faster and Sonic spun her around. She smiled as she closed her eyes as her body rotated.

She felt as though she and Sonic were one, the instruments escalated and finally ended in a glorious jazzy way, and as it ended Sonic ended the spinning and caught her with one arm, dipping her low to the ground. Blaze lifted one leg up slightly as she fell into his arm. She looked up into his smiling face, her chest heaving as she breathed deeply, a large smile on her face as Sonic looked down at her. Suddenly a loud, joyful applause rang out around the room.

If time were to be frozen at this exact moment she wouldn't bat an eye. She looked up at Sonic in awe and happiness, her heart swelled with emotions and it beat quickly. The sounds of clapping was all around them as they gazed in each other's eyes. Sonic smirked then winked at her and she fluttered her eyelashes amatively.

Sonic let her up and, with hand in hand, they ended their performance with a bow. There were so many people looking at them both as they ended their bow, there were cheering and it lifted her spirits. She felt better about her self-esteem now, it showed clear as day on her face.

"Wooohooo!"

"That was amazing!"

"What a performance!"

"That was absolutely beautiful!"

"Awesome!"

"Lucky girl!"

"Who is that girl?"

"I never seen her before!"

Were the comments and praises she heard all around them. Sonic then led her to his friends as they were still clapping for them.

"Wow Sonic, you totally went all out!" Tails praised, he and Sonic fist bumped as Knuckles pat him on the back.

Amy smiled and crossed her arms as she addressed Blaze, "That was some impressive moves girl! You're lucky Sonic chose you to dance with, I bet any other girls in that crowd were tearing their hair out seeing you two."

"T-thanks, I-" Blaze was blushing now, her breathing still slightly heavy from the big dance.

"That was awesome Blaze! Couldn't asked for a better dance partner!" her praised her, but Amy punched him playfully in the arm. "Ow!" The two laughed then he introduced Blaze to Knuckles before another song came on that was really bass heavy with high hats and rapping.

"Bruhhhhh!" Sonic ran off back to the center floor with Amy and Knuckles and Tails following behind, leaving Blaze alone. Something in her wanted to run after him again and dance some more but she decided against it, he was with his friends now, and they were already gone dancing anyways, and besides she didn't really know how to dance to hip hop, from what she could see from the other girls that it involved a lot of hip and booty movement.

She then strolled back to where Silver and she was previously standing. He didn't look happy and his arms were crossed. She leaned against the wall again, mind still on Sonic and her dance, her heart still racing but not out of exhaustion anymore... She held her hands together behind her back as she watched Sonic dance with Amy.

"Looks like you had fun… had the whole school looking at you and him." Silver then spoke up, she looked to him then back to Sonic.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Blaze responded, she didn't particularly liked Silver's tone, she could hear the passive aggression in it. "Is something the matter?"

"No…" He said a frown on his face.

"Okay-"

"I just I brought you here so that maybe we could spend some time together…"

Blaze frowned as he said that. _Spend time together? All we've been doing the whole time was stand here, get some snacks, and talked occasionally._ She would retort but she knew how emotional he would get. So she dismissed his tone and mood and just apologized. "Sorry, Silver, I thought we were spending time together." His mood was kinda bumming her out.

"Obviously not if your off prancing around with 'Prince Charming' there." He said with a sour tone.

Blaze rolled her eyes; she looked to him then back to Sonic, not letting his jealously to ruin her night.

The song went on and the girls had occupied the right side of the center floor while the guys took the left. Sonic was of course leading the guys while Amy and a few other girls led the girls. The girls were dancing, swaying their hips and moving their bodies in such a way that most guys would be hypnotized. The bass tones got lower and the beat doubled. The girls in the dancing line turned around and shook their butts and swayed their hips to the beat while chanting "Ayee". The guys looked on with some of them covering their mouth as the girls wowed them. Sonic was looking impressed as he wore the sturgeon frown (the 'not bad' meme frown of Barack Obama). The dj stopped the beat then scratched the record as the girls backed away throwing up gestures taunting the guys. The guys stepped up and the dj dropped the beat the guys danced a synchronized dance back at the girls. The moved in sexy movements with Sonic leading them, the girls at it up with cheers. One part of the song that came on was really dubstep-like; when the drop came all the guys acted as though they exploded in slow-motion, moving their arms and bodies around until they built back up and started doing some serious popping and borderline krumping to the heavy bass tones and awesome wubs and high tones. The song then descended back to a hip hop style beat, the guys started smirking.

They then turned around and mimicked the girls; shaking their hips and butts just like the girls did. All the girls and everyone watching started laughing at the hilarious show in front of him. Even Blaze couldn't help but laugh hysterically as the guys looked back at the girls shaking their hips with their hands on their knees. "Ayyye!" they all chanted to the beat.

Amy had her hands in her face laughing the girls then gave up walking away so the guys disbanded their ludicrous dancing and followed the girls yelling "Ayyee" and laughing along the way.

Blaze wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to stop giggling. _Tonight was too perfect, I couldn't ask for a better turnout than this. I'm glad I came!_

**[End of Story]**

**Please review and favorite this short sonaze fanfiction if you liked it!**

**If you want a part two let me know and I'll consider it if enough people want it!**

**Goodnight!**

**Killroze®**


End file.
